


[Title Of The Song]

by redstapler



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Multi, Phichit is my perfect boy, this isn't songfic I don't know what you're talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstapler/pseuds/redstapler
Summary: Phichit's had it with everyone, so he takes it out on them with his free skate.





	[Title Of The Song]

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is best read when familiar with "Title of the Song" by Da Vinci's Notebook.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=734wnHnnNR4

It’s somewhere between Yuuri winning silver at GPF and the chaos of reorganizing the powerhouses of professional skating that Phichit has fucking _had it_. Yuuri and Viktor are so happy it’s gross, Chris is trying his hardest not to pout, and Yurio is as sixteen as he can possibly be on every available channel.

The least said about JJ and Georgi, the better.

The beginning of the season is bonkers and exuberant, everyone trying to up their own game from last year and outdo each other at the same time. When he’s ranting about the state of affairs to an old friend back in Detroit, they laugh in his face over Skype and say, “Dude, I have _just_ the thing.” [A YouTube video of a University of Michigan a capella group from 2009](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjPQPw2Xbk0) is sent next, and Phichit maybe stops laughing by lunch the next day.

He starts laughing again at practice when he listens during warmups, and then he gets a fucking _idea_. It’s vicious and petty, and he knows he will dine out on it for the rest of his career.

Months later, in the middle of a contentious season fueled by the Viktor/Yuuri/Yurio battle royale, a desperate JJ trying to outsexy an entirely-not-acknowledging-it Chris, a long-suffering Otabek, and a Georgi who’d clearly made some mistakes over the last year, Phichit surprises everyone by dropping a new free skate program.

The quadruple flip-triple toe loop combo at _“modulation and I hold a high note”_ gets Phichit the gold.

His flawless short program doesn't hurt, and the judges are very on his side once they realize what he’s doing with his free skate. Which is also flawless.

Days later, Yuuri asks him where he even got the idea for such a routine.

Phichit gets a shit eating grin and tells him he’s a playboy come to town, you see…

Yuuri hangs up on him.

Phichit still hasn’t stopped laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on tumblr at: [dontbearuiner.tumblr.com](http://dontbearuiner.tumblr.com)


End file.
